Spring Afternoons
by nikki.san83
Summary: Since spring afternoons like this, don't come around every day Remus X OC [Marauder Era]


**A/N: Another unfinished piece now finished :D I'm getting there people, I'm getting there! XD Oh, a little timeline info, for those who've read Enchanted Staircases this is set about a year after that but it's not vital to have read ES it just might help with some background info :) Enjoy! ~nikki Xx**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP and therefore it's related characters, such as the lovely Remus *sniffle* I only own my dearest Lacelin Black! **

Remus looked down to the girl wrapped in his arms, the two were sitting by the Black Lake enjoying the sunshine, when she had inadvertently fallen into a warmth induced coma, also possibly brought on by the night of studying she had to finish the previous evening because she hadn't actually paid attention in Herbology, but that was beside the point.

He chuckled to himself as she yawned and her eyelids fluttered open revealing the bluish, grey, stormy eyes he had fallen in love with. Her fingers brushed a small strand of honey blonde from her face. Baby pink, painted fingernails along with their respective hand, returned to his arm and lightly brushed his own skin with her finger pads.

She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help it, his own fingers swept the porcelain skin of her cheek and she smiled to his touch and snuggled a bit closer to him, crumpling the Gryffindor robes beneath them, which had been discarded earlier because of the previously stated heat.

"You quite comfortable there, Lacey love?" Remus joked as she almost returned to her sleep.

"Mmhmm" she hummed "You make a relatively cosy pillow"

Remus chuckled again, vibrations rattled through his body; she picked them up, as her own laughter sleepily rang out.

"Good to know I serve some purpose"

"Nah, you serve this one as well" she smiled as she pulled on his red and gold tie gently and brought his lips to hers in a loving, chaste kiss, he was just about to deepen the moment but when she sensed this she pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"Tease" he muttered

"I do try" she replied, letting go of his tie, breaking out of his embrace and crawled to where their bags had been situated (actually more like dumped, as they had _meant_ to get some work done but ended up a little distracted – just a teensy bit.)

Remus smiled as he loosened his tie a bit as it was getting even warmer now, he turned to face her assuming she had found whatever she was looking for but she hadn't. She was kneeling on her black tight covered knees, the heels of her shoes flying upwards as she bent on the balls of her feet, the shiny, black leather glinting in the sun. Her crystal, white school blouse was a three quarter sleeved one of which the hem sat on her hips, below it a black, pleated school skirt ran down and splayed out covering her thighs. Her golden hair fell in slight waves down to just below her shoulder blades.

Remus sighed and crawled over to her as she inaudibly cursed under her breath.

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked her

"Muggle Studies…" She angrily mumbled in reply

"Here" he said lovingly as he looped his arms under her own and searched through the bag in front of her, he found the book in a matter of seconds and she took begrudgingly.

"I let you find it" she said in a slightly mock upper class tone

"Sure you did"

Remus loved poking fun at her inability to find anything, even finding something in her own bedroom could be something of a challenge on a bad day…

"What are you even studying?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her stomach, his chest pressed up against her back.

She turned her head to face him a placed a gentle kiss to his lips before turning back to the book and flicking through the pages until she stopped. She bit her bottom lip.

"Muggle fairy tales…"

Remus groaned. He didn't like those Muggle children's tales, particularly the ones that involved wolves. The wolf chased after the little girl and ate her grandmother, followed by her before being hacked to bits by a crazy man with an axe, or the wolf tried to eat three pigs before they burned him in boiling hot water. Not fantastic ways to go. The wolf was the bad guy, the villain, the Muggle version of Voldemort!

Remus buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"If that ANY of that ever happens to me then please, just kill me with the Killing Curse"

She looked a little irked at his attempted humour.

"Why would I do that?"

He lifted his head and stared into her blue grey eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You know…"

This was a subject that actually didn't need speaking about much as she had known since their second year, when she accidentally heard the boys confronting Remus about his 'furry little problem' as James so lovingly dubbed it.

After this she had actually found him in the library and the left the 'Nocturnal Creatures' book she was reading on the page regarding werewolves right in front of him, he took the hint. She was waiting outside and told him that whatever the boys were planning then she was willing to participate; he tried to convince her not to as becoming an Animagus could go horribly, horribly wrong, but she didn't back down.

That was one thing about being in love with a Black; they're as stubborn as a Hippogriff. Along with the Marauders, Lacey practised and eventually the four of them cracked it last year allowing them to accompany him during his transformations, something for which Remus would always be thankful. Even if it was fuzzy in the morning, he knew the wolf had appreciated the company.

Her voice pulled Remus from his musings.

"You know I wouldn't"

"And you know what I'll say to that"

"Yes, and just like every time we discuss this I'll say I won't, no matter what"

"Not even if he was charging headlong, ready to kill you?"

"You forget, I AM an animagus, Remus"

He let the topic go, he wasn't going to win, he never did. Ever since their relationship had taken a romantic turn last year they'd "discussed" (argued, yelled, fought, nearly killed each other over) this she always played the Animagus card, it was frustrating and yet true.

And as already said the 16-year-old Black in his arms was as stubborn as they come. It was one of the reasons he loved her.

She must have sensed his defeat because she leaned back into him as she set the book down.

"Can't be bothered to study now, it's too hot and sleeping was a much better way to pass the time"

Remus huffed a laugh against her neck as Lacey yawned and relaxed further into his embrace.

"Don't you have Muggle Studies next?"

"Don't like the professor anyway"

"Why did you even take it again?"

"I was clearly drunk cause I don't even know"

Remus untangled himself from Lacey and leaned back against the tree, rolling his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked as she leaned back against him

"You're impossible, woman"

"You love it and you know it Lupin"

"Yes dear"

She yawned and mumbled as another heat induced coma caused her eyes to fall closed again

"I love you Remus, no matter what, don't forget it you dolt"

"I love you too Lacey"

She smiled as sleep finally grasped her and his arm went around her again. He decided that maybe sleep was a good way to pass the time, after all they maybe had another few minutes before the gits he called friends came and ruined the moment. He might as well enjoy it, he decided, since spring afternoons like this don't come around every day.


End file.
